sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Druids of Lumin
Part druidic order, part light-worshipping religion, and part cult based around the tree Lumei’dalore, the Druids of Lumin are a secretive order that have quietly existed in the lands of Quel'Thalas since it’s founding. Ensconced within the sheltering valley of Lumei'danil, and protected by their warrior kin-and-allies of Ban'Quel, the druids rarely leave their gently glowing domain. However, when they do take to the field, they are known to be fearsome frontline fighters and powerful healers. Armed with crushing fang, raking claw, and healing bough, they are capable of shrugging off the worst of injuries and purging the most virulent of toxins. History Exile of the Highborne The origin story of the Druids of Lumin is a conflicting one. It is thought that not all druids wished to exile their kin and see them lost to their ways forever, even under the risks of arcane magic. Others likely saw a possibility of a new, exciting future, far and away from the strict watch of the keepers. What is known, is that only a day before the exodus of the Highborne, a young druid who was conflicted about the departure of their Highborne-kin had a vision. A vision that led the druid to three identical saplings growing in a glade they lit up with the light of the sapling’s own leaves. The three gently-glowing saplings were granted to the druid who would eventually found the Druids of Lumei. The Three Roots carefully coiled and packed in soil and burlap, the saplings were coaxed into hibernation and packed off, a small, hastily-formed coven of druidic honor guard-caretakers following the blessed saplings off into the unknown. *The first sapling was lost in the crossing over the Maelstrom seas, washed overboard during a fearsome storm. Both the treeling and the druid who tried to save it drowned in salty brine. *The second sapling was misplaced during the flight from the dark woods of Tirisfal, tossed aside and forgotten by it’s maddened caretaker. Freed from its hibernation and rooting far and wide in tainted soil, Talah’lumei is only a whispered rumor, a haunting tale of grasping roots and shadowed-laced boughs. She is the druid’s greatest failure. *The third sapling, doted on and carefully protected by the druid originally entrusted with it’s care, survived to the founding of Quel’thalas. It was planted in a place of honor at the heart of a valley named in it’s honor: Lumei’danil. Customs and Traditions The Three Branches In honor of the three original Lumei trees, three primary branches of druidism came into being within Lumei’danil, forming three distinct class orders. 'Druids of the Earth' The Glowstone druids of the earth earned the favor of the badger spirit when they aided the endemic population of dire badgers after a fire, healing and feeding the wounded. Those granted with the ability to shapeshift into a dire badger are gigantic powerhouses nearly the size of Ursoc-blessed druids. Thick-skinned and fierce, with crushing jaws and thick claws, the earthen druids serve as both front-line fighters and vicious combatants, should the lands of Lumei’danil come under attack. The Druids of Earth, with their powerful badger forms, dug the great tunnels and barrow dens that serve as the homes of the majority of the population. 'Druids of the River' Deep in the underground rivers and caverns lives a giant species of aquatic salamander. The Shinewater druids of the river earned the respect of the beast and gained the boon granting them the ability to breathe underwater, and to navigate the twisting waterways in pitch-blackness. 'Druids of the Glade' Those of the highest order within the druids of Luminei are those of the Gleambough - druids of the tree and leaf. Those are granted their gifts from Lumei’dalore itself, taking the form of a treant with white bark and softly bioluminescent leaves. Like their patron tree, the druids purge and expel corruption from the land. The healers of the druids, their greatest strength is their ability to purge the strongest toxins, venoms, and poisons from their allies. Category:Quel'Thalas Organizations